Il mio Vento
by OzoraWings
Summary: 'Have you every tried watching the wind?...' well Suzuna Taki has, and has always been cheering him on ever since the boy first court her eye, not noticing the feelings they share, not until her Wind learns to howl. prose-poetry. Fluff.


Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Il mio Vento.<p>

One-Shot.

The wind; have you ever tried watching the wind?.

Seeing It is difficult - if your looking for It squat your eyes and pray, you might get lucky, because It comes and goes. When It's there, It'll prickle your skin, and when It's gone it leaves you lonely; the layer between your flesh and blood becoming thinner.

The wind is untouchable, because It is fleeting - unstoppable; even if you think you can catch it in your hands, it'll blow past your fingertips, leaving nothing but a ghosting coldness to show that It was even there.

It's breaths amazing; leaving everything, everyone in It's wake. Stunned, stomachs fluttering - leaping as It passes… I wonder if It realises that my heart hitches in these moments of pure miracles?. My eyes can't leave these timeless feelings it produces, and even if my hope leaves me seconds later it returns; brought back to life.

My hearing is delighted when it catches hold of that great '_Swoosh_' of matted down hair as it's released from it's helmets prison. Drips of gleaming sweat rolls down flushed skin.

'_Crunch_' '_Crunch' _ofrapid footsteps on top of the grass and dirt underneath, that, all of that is the 'Light' that has come to encompass this wide field.

I find it so hard to believe that something so beautiful - something so utterly wonderful, can be so completely overlooked; are people simply blind?, is it so hard to just believe?.

To just believe, in the miracles those legs that are as fast as the wind can make?. Those wide-eyes shown to the world, but that are hidden by a shade of neon green - shield him and his secrets. Strong shoulders that carry his team - his most treasured team. all his hardships and struggles are fought for them. His trembling voice, matures as it cries.

I loved those wide-eyes and trembling voice, because no-one else knows how dear they truly are. No-one else can see the wonders they can bring if his petit frame isn't bulky with padded uniform.

This blessed wind scores point after point, and not only wins the game - but has, long ago, won my heart.

My beloved wind, I wonder if you've noticed? - my gazes and guarded words? while your hiding behind your long chocolate bangs as we talk?. Words of congratulations are followed by embarrassed laughter and blush.

I wonder if you've noticed how surprised I truly am?; we've one another game, the demons won another game thanks to the heaven sent angel - a game we were all but fated to lose.

Your small body trembles as you force that painful smile on your face, while everyone else celebrates. My eyes glance around the packed room, as merriment hung in the air; cheers echoed off of the walls, but the brunet was getting more and more exhausted.

We're there an hour before he finally mutters a small apology as he leaves. I frown when he closes the door behind him; barely anyone had noticed that he had gone. I give a small excuse, as I feel that I should follow.

Leaving the restaurant, I glide down the street as panic settles into my stomach, before something inside me clenches as I spot your slumped form against a near by wall, still.

I call your name.

When I reach you I knell down beside you; a thousand thoughts run havoc in my mind; what if you were more exhausted then I thought? - what if you had gotten injured? - what am I going to do if you don't wake up?.

I start to think of how I'm going to leave you here, and get myself back to Hiruma, when you start to stir; relief killing my earlier emotion as hazel orbs were revealed, though in a sleepy haze as they try to focus on me. Our faces inches were apart, when a murmur escaped your lips.

The words were slow and soft and quite easily stopped my heart.

"Hey, Suzuna…did you know I've always loved you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

So, here's my first fanfiction I've uploaded that isn't _Reborn!_. I hope Suzuna isn't too out of character for you, but this is prose writing, so when reading please keep that in mind.

**Update/** So, I'm going away soon and wanted to go over everything I've down, and seeing this, my fingers itch and I just had to proofread it again. So here I' am. Yay!. Nothing really else to say, though I will, should be writing another fanfiction for _Eyeshield_, so you can always check that out if you want - when it's done...**-07.08.12**

* * *

><p>I<strong> apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find what I've written to be offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <strong>to everyone who added this one-shot to their favorites/ alerts, or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
